


Veränderungen

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [1]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: Das erste Opfer, M/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Mit einem Mal hat sich alles zwischen ihnen verändert und dann auch wieder gar nichts...
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213101
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Veränderungen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt turelietelcontar & fanpersoningfox, die einmal mehr wundervolle Arbeit geleistet haben.
> 
>  **Widmung:** turelietelcontar, who still listens to all the ideas I come up with and never fails to ask the important questions.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Vage Spoiler für „Das erste Opfer“, aber man muss den Film nicht gesehen habe. Und es wird auch nichts Essenzielles verraten. Nur das, was die ARD sowieso nie vorhatte zu zeigen…
> 
>  **Prompt:** [120er](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html): #001 In Between Worlds
> 
>  **Kommentar:** So, nach fast zwei Jahren Funkstille mal wieder was neues von mir. So halb jedenfalls. So ganz grundsätzlich ist diese Fic schon etwas älter und wer mich vom LJ kennt und weiß, dass ich mich ganz gerne in der [120_minuten-Community](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) austobe, der könnte sie eventuell auch schon kennen. Jedenfalls in der Rohfassung. Sie stammt aus der Sommerchallenge von 2018 und basiert auf einem Inspirationsprompt. Sprich, man nimmt sich einen vom Autor freigegebenen Text aus der Comm und lässt sich davon wie auch immer inspirieren. Sequel, Prequel, Missing Scenes, Alternate POV, Remix, alles ist erlaubt. 
> 
> Vorlage für diesen Text war die wundervolle Tatort-Münster-Fic [„Momentaufnahme“](https://theskew.livejournal.com/15424.html) von skew. Sie sprang mich einfach an und da war sofort dieser Gedanke „Das passt zu Thorsten und Sebastian wie die sprichwörtliche Faust aufs Auge.“ Und dann war da ja noch diese uralte Idee, dass ich ganz dringend etwas mit dieser sehr interessanten Auslassung aus „Das erste Opfer“ machen muss. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, Thorsten kommt zu Sebastian, mit einem Sixpack Bier, weckt Sebastian (der ganz klischeehaft auf dem Sofa eingepennt war – auf einem Kuscheleinhorn, no less), sie legen in der Küche Wäsche zusammen wie ein altes Ehepaar und als sie endlich fertig sind und mit dem Bier anstoßen blendet die Kamera aus… und am nächsten Morgen verpennt Sebastian und kommt zu spät ins Büro. Mal ehrlich, was soll man da denken?
> 
> Nun ja, beides hat sich jedenfalls ganz wunderbar zusammengefügt. Ich hatte plötzlich den Rahmen für diese Idee, dich mich schon seit der Erstausstrahlung von „Das erste Opfer“ quält und das Schreiben ging dann fast von allein (Gut, der Rausch der Sommerchallenge dürfte auch geholfen haben). Das Überarbeiten dann leider nicht, deswegen hat es etwas länger gedauert. Ich hoffe, ich kann dem einen oder anderen damit trotzdem noch eine Freude machen.

  


# „Veränderungen“

  


_Eigentlich hat sich gar nicht viel verändert._

Sebastian sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, studiert die Akten aus dem Archiv, sucht nach diesem einen kleinen Hinweis, dem einen Detail, das dieses wirre Geflecht von Personen und Ereignissen zusammenhält, das aus den vielen kleinen Schnipseln ein Bild macht. Doch er findet nichts. Der Stapel neben ihm wird immer nur größer, die Berichte, die er abzuarbeiten hat, immer mehr. Für jede Akte, die er weglegt, kommen drei neue hinzu. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er wenigstens wüsste, wonach er eigentlich sucht – und wenn seine Gedanken nicht ständig abschweifen würden. Zu Thorsten.

Thorsten steht vor der Schauwand, betrachtet die Bilder, die da hängen, die Notizen und Verbindungen, die sie aufgezeichnet haben. Mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen, als könnte er Sinn in dieses Chaos bringen, wenn er die einzelnen Teile nur lange genug anstarrt. Er hat sein Jackett abgelegt, eine Hand locker in die Hosentasche geschoben, doch die ruhige Fassade täuscht. Seine ganze Haltung verrät Anspannung. Verbissenheit. Die Schultern sind nach vorn gekippt, das weiße Hemd spannt über seinem Rücken, deutlicher als sonst zeichnen sich die Muskeln darunter ab.

Sebastian versucht den Blick von Thorsten loszureißen, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Akten vor sich auf dem Tisch zu zwingen, aber irgendwie hat er seine Konzentration wohl in dem Chaos heute früh neben Henris Mütze auf dem Frühstückstisch liegen lassen. Wieder wandert sein Blick zu Thorsten, bleibt an der dunkelblauen Anzughose hängen. Sie scheint viel enger als sonst, aber vielleicht ist das nur ein Lichteffekt oder seine Phantasie. Dass er seit letzter Nacht ganz genau weiß, was sich unter dem seidig schimmernden Stoff verbirgt, hilft seiner Konzentration jedenfalls gar nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Diese winzige Erinnerung, nur ganz vage angerissen, reicht aus, um die Schleusen zu öffnen, in jenem Damm der Professionalität, den er zu errichten versucht hat. Wie eine Sturzflut prasseln die Bilder der letzten Nacht über ihn herein.

Da ist wieder Thorsten in seiner Küche, das Bier in der Hand und dieses leise Lächeln auf den Lippen. Da ist das Geräusch von Bierflaschen, die sich treffen, und dieses seltsame sprechende Schweigen, peinlich und zugleich auch nicht. Und da ist dieser Ausdruck in Thorsten Augen, den er so oft schon gesehen aber nie auf sich bezogen hat. Dann ist Thorsten plötzlich ganz nah, viel zu nah, und Sebastian hat die Antwort auf die Frage, ob Thorstens Lippen wohl so weich sind, wie sie aussehen. Diese Frage, die er nie gestellt hat, aber deren Antwort sich trotzdem großartig anfühlt.

Thorsten der ihn langsam rückwärts dirigiert, ins Wohnzimmer, auf die Couch. Thorsten, der rittlings auf seinem Schoß sitzt, mit offenem Hemd und fahrigen Fingern, die an Sebastians Kragen nesteln. Seine eigenen Hände, die langsam über weiche Haut und feste Muskeln streichen, diesen Körper erkunden, bekannt, vertraut und neu zugleich. Betörend lebendig.

Heftiger Atem in seinem Ohr, auf seiner Haut. Nackte Körper so eng aneinandergeschmiegt, als wollten sie eins werden. Der feine Schweißfilm, das Kribbeln, das jede Berührung begleitet. Finger, Hände, die alles berühren, streicheln, festhalten. Lippen, die jeden Zentimeter Haut küssen. Körper, die sich aneinander reiben, hektisch, fahrig, unbeholfen, einfach perfekt. Keuchen. Stöhnen. Kommen.

Sebastian seufzt, schüttelt den Kopf, versucht seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln, doch er kommt nicht los von letzter Nacht. Er kann nicht mehr sagen, wer da eigentlich wen überrumpelt hat, er Thorsten oder Thorsten ihn. Vielleicht sie beide einander und doch keiner den anderen so wirklich. Es hat doch nie irgendwelche Anzeichen gegeben, dass das mehr war als nur ständiges ein Spiel zwischen ihnen. Und doch hat es sich so normal angefühlt, so richtig, wie die logische Fortsetzung von etwas, das schon vor langer Zeit begonnen hat.

Und andererseits ist doch eigentlich gar nicht so viel passiert. Das war nur eine Nacht. Eine einzige Nacht. Das ist nichts, worum man ein großes Aufheben machen müsste. Nichts, was man nicht einfach ignorieren könnte, bis es in ein paar Wochen schon gar nicht mehr real scheint, nur noch ein seltsamer Traum, halbvergessen und unwichtig.

Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass sie heute früh fast verschlafen hätten, dass sie erst wach geworden sind, als Maja und Henri die Treppe heruntergepoltert kamen, dass Thorsten sich heimlich, still und leise aus dem Haus geschlichen hat, während er selbst die Kinder in die Küche geschleust hat. Dass sie nicht reden konnten. Sonst wäre es womöglich peinlich geworden. So ist doch eigentlich gar nichts passiert. Nur eine Nacht und einmal ist bekanntlich…

Eine Hand auf der Schulter holt Sebastian in die Gegenwart zurück. Thorsten steht plötzlich neben ihm und er hat noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie der da überhaupt hingekommen ist. Thorsten sagt irgendetwas von Nika und KTU, aber Sebastian registriert es kaum. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter, die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlt, nimmt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Dieser beruhigende Druck, der sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass sich alles klären wird, das tut gut. Das flaue Gefühl im Bauch wandelt sich zu ruhiger Gewissheit. Sebastian lächelt, legt seine Hand über Thorstens und drückt sie in stummer Antwort.

_Vielleicht hat sich doch mehr verändert, viel mehr, als er eigentlich wollte._

  


* * *

  


_In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hat sich alles verändert, viel mehr, als er jemals wollte._

Thorsten weiß, dass Sebastian ihn beobachtet. Das tut er den ganzen Morgen schon. Seitdem er viel zu spät in die Einsatzbesprechung der Soko gestürmt kam. Er versucht es zu verbergen, vergräbt sich tief in seinem Schreibtischstuhl, hält die Mappen mit den Berichten hoch vor sein Gesicht, aber Thorsten sieht es trotzdem. Spürt es vor allem. Dieses Kribbeln im Nackenansatz, zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, das er immer spürt, wenn ihn jemand zu lange anschaut und in diesem Augenblick verflucht er seine geschärften Instinkte. Er zieht die Schultern zusammen, ballt die Hand in der Tasche zur Faust. Es kostet ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, jetzt nicht einfach aus dem Raum zu stürmen, zu flüchten vor diesem Blick. Er weiß genau, was Sebastian beschäftigt, warum er ihm Löcher in den Hinterkopf starrt.

Thorsten zwingt seine Konzentration auf die Bilder an der Schauwand, doch gegen die Bilder der letzten Nacht haben sie keine Chance. Die Bilder der Opfer, der Tatorte, der Verdächtigen, das Portrait des jungen Mädchens, die Notizen, die roten Verbindungslinien, alles verschwimmt vor seinen Augen, wird zum Hintergrund für ganz andere Bilder, unangemessene Bilder. Bilder, die in dieser Situation gar nichts zu suchen haben. Bilder, die dennoch ungleich mächtiger sind als fast alles andere hier in diesem Raum. Bilder, die er den ganzen Morgen schon vergeblich zu verdrängen sucht.

Er sieht wieder Sebastian vor sich, da in der Küche, das Bier in der Hand, die Wangen leicht gerötet. Sieht diese leicht geöffneten Lippen, als Sebastian die Flasche absetzt, vielleicht etwas sagen will, um diese komische Stille zwischen ihnen zu füllen. Sieht wieder diesen Moment, in dem er alle Zweifel, alle Vorsicht über Bord wirft und endlich der Frage auf den Grund geht, die er sich schon so oft gestellt hat. Ob Sebastian zurück küssen würde. Und er sieht wieder die Antwort. Zögernd zuerst, fast unsicher, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Er sieht wieder, wie Sebastian seinem Drängen nachgibt, sich rückwärts schieben lässt, ins Wohnzimmer, wie er schwer auf die Couch fällt, zu ihm hochschaut, mit diesen riesigen, dunklen Augen.

Gestern Abend war er sich noch sicher, dass Sebastian freiwillig nachgeben hat, dass er es auch gewollt hat, jetzt kommen plötzlich die Zweifel. Vielleicht war er einfach nur überrumpelt, wusste gar nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah, wie er da wieder rauskommen sollte. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nicht mehr so richtig klar im Kopf. Der Stress der letzten Tage, allein mit den Kindern, viel zu wenig Schlaf, dann der Alkohol. Aber es sind doch nur zwei Flaschen Bier gewesen. Das ist doch nicht zu viel. Zu wenig auf jeden Fall, dass Sebastian nicht mehr gewusst hätte, was er tat. Und da ist wieder dieses Grinsen gewesen, das Sebastian immer hat, wenn er dieses Spiel spielt. Ihr Spiel. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Der einzige, den Thorsten nicht lesen kann und den er deswegen immer ignoriert hat. Und seit letzter Nacht weiß er nicht mehr, ob das nicht ein Fehler war. Vielleicht bedeutet dieser Blick doch nicht nichts, sondern alles.

Thorsten lässt die Bilder weiter fließen. Er kennt sich gut genug, weiß, dass sie keine Macht der Welt im Zaum halten könnte. Er sieht sich und Sebastian, aneinandergeschmiegt auf dieser viel zu schmalen Couch, verschwitzt und völlig außer Atem. Sebastian, der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegt, so eng, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Laufhauch zwischen sie passt, der die Arme um seine Brust schlingt, ihn zu sich zieht, seinen Nacken mit Küssen bedeckt. Warmer Atem, der seine Schultern streift, sich langsam beruhigt. Und er sieht wieder sich selbst, wie er sich in Sebastians Umarmung fallen lässt, seine Hand über Sebastians legt, ihre Finger verschränkt. Wie er den Kopf dreht, Sebastian anschaut, ihn küsst, sanft, vorsichtig, liebevoll, einfach, weil ihm danach ist, weil er es kann. Und er spürt wieder, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt, als Sebastian den Kuss erwidert, sanft, weich, voller Gefühl.

Eine Berührung am Ellbogen holt ihn zurück in die Realität. Einer der Soko-Mitarbeiter steht neben ihm, sagt, dass Nika ihm etwas zeigen wolle, dass sie etwas gefunden habe. Es dauert einen Moment, bis die Worte in seinem Gehirn ankommen, bis er sie umsetzen kann in eine Handlungsanweisung. Dann nickt er wortlos und macht sich auf den Weg ins KTU-Labor.

Er kommt an Sebastians Schreibtisch vorbei, hält einen Moment inne, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie leicht. Er will ihm nur zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass sie das Gespräch von heute früh noch nachholen werden, später, wenn sie etwas Zeit und Ruhe haben, dass sich dann schon alles klären wird. Aber vielleicht will er auch nur sich selbst beruhigen. Sebastian versteift sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Thorsten befürchtet, alles zerstört zu haben. Er fängt an zu reden. Von Nika und neuen Erkenntnissen, zusammenhanglos und viel zu schnell, aber Sebastian lächelt nur. Lächelt, legt seine Hand über Thorstens, erwidert den Druck – und sein goldener Ehering blitzt im Sonnenlicht.

Thorsten begreift, dass gar nichts in Ordnung ist. Nichts wird sich klären. Er hat keine Ahnung, was diese Nacht für Sebastian war, wie er dazu steht, ob es etwas Einmaliges war oder mehr. Und doch ist alles wie immer. Er weiß, dass er Sebastian liebt, dass er ihm nah sein will, dass er mit ihm leben will, aber er hat keine Ahnung, was Sebastian will. Sebastian ist immer noch der verheiratete Familienvater mit diesem hintergründigen Lächeln, das ihn hilflos im Dunkeln stehen lässt.

_Vielleicht hat sich doch gar nichts verändert._

  


* * * FIN * * *


End file.
